sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Owned Station
thumbVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Station im Besitz der Angel ''Angel Owned Station ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Minor Angel Annex (Kleiner Angel-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Owned Station 1'''Beschreibungstext: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigunstor - an einigen POS-Strukturen. Erste Welle *1 Starbase Stasis Tower (Angel Stasis Tower) ''- web - Trigger'' *11 Starbase Heavy Missile Batteries (Angel Heavy Missile Batteries) *2 Cruiser - Mercenary Watcher (Mercenary Lieutnant) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Domination Tribuni) Zweite Welle Meldung: The destruction of Stasis Tower has alerted a nearby patrol, more ships are incoming! *7 Battleships (Gist Saint) -'' Target Painter'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Outlaw/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' Der Abschuss des Faction Battlecruisers löst gewöhnlich die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Either the Overseer was trying to trick you and this was the best he could come up with, or you killed him before he could reveal the juicy parts of his offer. Whatever the reason, the takings from this limited expedition are yours for the taking. Keine der vielen Strukturen hinterlässt Beute. Zweite Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner vor dem Beschleunigungstor *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Phalanx) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Domination Tribuni) Der Abschuss des Faction Battlecruisers löst gewöhnlich die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Für den Fall dass kein Eskalationstrigger ausgelöst wird hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Meist ist dies jedoch nicht notwendig. Wie auch immer - jenseits wird man von Drohnen erwartet, die Starbase Strukturen bewachen. thumb|Angel Owned Station 2 - jenseits des TorsErste Welle, jenseits des Tors *3 Starbase Tower Sentry (Tower Sentry Angel II) *3 Starbase Stasis Tower (Angel Stasis Tower) *3 Battleships - Starbase Drone Guardian (Alvus Guardian/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *4 Battlecruiser - Starbase Drone Protector (Enforcer Alvatis) *4 Cruiser - Starbase Drone Protector (Disintegrator Alvum) *2 Elite Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Strain Render Alvi) *6 Frigates - Starbase Drone Defender (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle, jenseits des Tors - wenn Welle 1 angegriffen wird Meldung: The nearby Starbase Hangar doors open, and more drones are deployed. *6 Battleships - Starbase Drone Guardian (Elite Drone Parasite) *1 Elite Frigates - Starbase Drone Protector (Strain Render Alvi) *4 Frigates - Starbase Drone Protector (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Dritte Welle, jenseits des Tors - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower angreift Meldung: More drones are deployed from a nearby Starbase Hangar. *7 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) ''- Target Painter'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Rogue/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' Dritte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Owned Station 3Beschreibungstext: All these moon mining starbases suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones and again the data you extract suggest a new location not too far away. Erste Welle Meldung: You see a large Starbase near the beacon you just warped to. It seems to be guarded by the Angel Cartel. Perhaps you are closer to finding something of value .... *2 Starbase Cruise Missile Batteries (Angel Cruise Missile Battery) *9 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Nephilim/Throne/War General/Warlord) *5 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker/Crusher/Smasher) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw) ''- web/scramble'' *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Domination Praefectus) - nicht immer Der Abschuss des Faction Battlecruisers löst gewöhnlich die vierte Eskalationsstufe aus. In seiner Beute findet man Domination Faction Gegenstände, gelegentlich ein nettes Implantat. Wer noch eine Menge Rambazamba haben will, der kann den Starbase Control Tower abschiessen. Ist aber nicht notwendig. Zweite Welle - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower angreift Meldung (4x): Cartel ships have undocked from nearby Starbase Hangars. *33 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) ''- Target Painter'' *38 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Owned Station 4Beschreibungstext: Going through data scanned during the destruction of the station itself, you notice reports from a place called "R&D division Purple", containing information on blueprint research and booster production and even the location of this base "Purple". Die vierte Stufe führt gewöhnlich in den NullSec. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einigen Starbase-Strukturen, die in einem blauen Nebel aufgebaut worden sind. Erste Welle *2 Starbase Cruise Missile Batteries (Angel Cruise Missile Battery) *6 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Marauder/Phalanx) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) ''- Target Painter'' Hauptangriffsziel sind jedoch nicht die Schiffe, sondern der Cartel Research Outpost. Er vrursacht bei Angriff Smartbombschaden, dabei erscheint im Local Chat folgende Meldung: This Research Station has a built-in defense system. As soon as it is attacked, the inhabitants activate the system, causing a large blast-wave which affects all hostile ships in the vicinity. It is activated continuously until it needs a short delay to recharge power.. Der Outpost platzt jedoch selbst recht schnell, die Eskalation ist damit beendet, und es erscheint folgendes Popup: Now, you kind of regret killing the Overseer back there, it is always useful to know corrupt leaders who are ready to sell out things like this outpost in exchange for something as cheap as their own petty lives. Übrig bleibt ein Container, in welchem man u.a. nette Gistum A-Type Gegenstände finden kann. Sonstige Strukturen: Keine Beute. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec